


Collapse the Light into Earth

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re going too fast, running, driving, flying away from something too big, too dark, and too dangerous, covered in his Dad’s blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse the Light into Earth

His eyes squeeze shut, blinded by the bombardment of red – too much blood, dripping from ripped and ragged flesh, spreading out across the bed underneath his Dad’s body and collecting in Dean’s too small hands. He thinks he could have drowned in it.   
  
Eyes snap open and the red has turned to brown, encrusted in lines and fingernails, flaking off as hands grip the steering wheel too tight. Dean doesn’t know those hands. They belong to someone who grips guns and fights monsters in the dark, someone who doesn’t swing him up into strong arms, touch comforting and warm.   
  
Dean flicks his eyes to the window and he can’t see anything but red and deep black, the sun bleeding out over the night sky and dying.   
  
They’re going too fast, running, driving, flying away from something too big, too dark, and too dangerous, covered in his Dad’s blood.   
  
_Dean! Dean, we flying,_  squeals Sam, bouncing in his seat, arms raised as if he wants to fly too, short, soft arms stretched wide. Fly; fly up, up and far, far away.  _Car flying, Dean!_   
  
His eyes turn to Sam, shining, sparkling oceans meeting overgrown forests and all Dean can see is red, red, red.   
  
He can’t let Sam know, he’s not scared, just driving too fast and Dean watches as flakes continue to fall away from his Dad’s hands and he can’t feel the floor. Dean is lost, floating, he can’t find his feet. He can’t see and they’re flying and all he wants is to feel the ground beneath his feet.   
  
Dean knows now that he must always be anchored, tethered and  _safe_ . Feet on the ground and he won’t ever be lost.   
  
_Yeah, Sam,_  he grins, all teeth, smiling, smiling, seeing the sun fade away, red now black and hidden.  _Yeah, we’re flying._   
  
And his feet will never leave the ground, wheels following black asphalt forever and ever and ever.


End file.
